The loadcell live idler platform scale relates generally to weighing devices for bulk product. More specifically, the present invention refers to conveyor belt scales of the weighbridge type, used for weighing material as it is transported along a conveyor belt. A unique aspect of the present invention is a calibration weight that temporarily loads an idler with a known weight for calibrating the load cells.
For decades, mines, quarries, foundries, mills, and the like have moved bulk product by conveyor from one location to another. A conveyor also moves product between one stage in a process to another. Each stage in a process likely calls for the weight of product entering the process. Conveyor belt scales are used for continuous weighing of bulk materials transported along the conveyor belt. Examples of such materials are coal, aggregate, slag, or wood chips among others. Knowing the weight allows for adjusting a process and results in an end product within tolerances.
In general, conveyor belt scales employ rollers or idlers that are inserted into the conveyor system, either in place of an existing idler assembly or in addition to the existing idlers. The conveyor belt rests on the idlers and the material, coal for example, passes over the idler assembly causing a downward deflection of the system. Generally, the idler assembly is cooperatively connected to a weight sensor. The weight sensor, depending upon the construction of the particular weighing device, converts the downward deflection into a weight measurement. Ideally, a weighing device would combine the weight with a determination of the speed of the moving conveyor belt to yield a rate of flow of material as well as the total weight of the passing material.
The current invention provides an idler having weight measuring load cells and optionally a speed sensor, controller, and a junction box for multiple units. The present invention displays to an operator an accurate reading of the amount of product crossing the invention within a given time interval. Further, the present invention calibrates the weight measurement upon command using a weight connected beneath the idler.